Secret Door
by Veradyn
Summary: After Robbie finds out about Jade's secret, he introduces her to a secret of his own. A mystical adventure awaits these two, as they slowly start to become closer and closer. Fantasy/Adventure/Humor - Rade -


_Victorious FF # 6 – Secret Door_

_"Chapter 1: The Secret"_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey all! Welcome to my new story - Secret Door. This idea has been in my head for awhile, I think it should be a fun one. So without further ado, enjoy the new story!**  
_

* * *

Okay. Alright, Jade. You can do this. This isn't a hard thing to do. Just walk in, grab it, buy it, and leave. The story is empty; no one will find out.

Jade sighed, looked around and over her shoulders one more time, and rushed from her car into the store. Perfect! Just as she had expected – no one was inside. Shit…Where is it. Jade stood by the door, and scanned the entire store (It was quite small, so everything could be seen from that one spot.) As quickly as Jade spotted it, she charged over, grabbed it in one swift move of her hand, and headed to the front counter.

She placed the item on the counter, and grabbed the money for it from her bag. The guy at the front counter looked down at the object sitting on the counter, and back to Jade and let out a small smirk. Jade whispered obscenities under her breath, but said nothing to the man. Becoming more and more impatient, she tapped her fingers on the counter furiously.

"Hmm… Something seems to be wrong with the register. Sorry, I-I'll be right back." The man said in between clicks on the register. He walked around the counter and went through a door on the right side of the room. The door was still cracked open, and she heard the man talking to another employee about the stupid, time-wasting, machine.

How goddamn long is this guy going to take? Jade continued to periodically snap her eyes to the door of the store whenever there was some sort of movement from outside. Something that should have only taken a minute has now taken over five. Every second she's in this store, is another second she has of getting caught.

The side door opened back up, and out came the oh-so-adept neck-beard employee, and…oh no. Seriously? He works here…DAMN IT. He hasn't noticed her yet – quick, think of something! Jade turned to the side, and lifted the collar of her black and grey flannel button-up shirt over her face.

The man who wasn't able to figure out a simple cash-register stood to the side as 'he' proceeded to explain to the guy how to ring up a SINGLE object.

"Sorry about that, Biff is new here. Here you go ma'am." 'He' said, picking up Jade's purchase and held it out for her to take it. "Uhh-" he started to say, probably wondering about Jade's awkward movements, trying to reach for the item, while not letting her collar drop from her face. 'He' motioned his head upward and kind of to the side, trying to see around the collar.

"...Jade? Is that you?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

Jade dropped her collar, and was left with an annoyed, very fierce look in her eyes. She snatched the item from his hands.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to buy something like this." The boy let out a small chuckle.

Rage poured from her as she looked him straight in the eyes, extending her free hand to grasp his collar of his shirt in a swift, hate-filled clench.

"Listen to me, Shapiro. If you tell anyone, anyone at all, that I just bought this – I swear, I will-" Jade started to threaten, to be cut off by the boy in dangling by her fist.

"I-I won't tell anyone, I promise." Robbie started to wave his arms around like a madman. "I actually think it's pretty cool… that you do that sort of thing." Jade let the scowl drop from her face for a quick second, loosening her grip on the boy.

"Really?" Jade asked, with a soft-questioning look on her face.

"Y-yeah. Definitely." He replied, trying to pry the girl's hand from his collar.

Jade stood staring at him quietly for another few second, before throwing Robbie back against the counter behind him, reviving the annoyed scowl back to her face.

"Pfft. Who cares what you think. I'm out of here." Jade spits out, turning around and stomping towards the door. The door slams shut behind her, and the bell hanging above falls to the ground.

Robbie is still left leaning against the counter he was thrown against. Biff looks to Robbie, then to the door, and back to Robbie.

"..Y-You guys…close?" he asked in an awkward tone. Robbie looked back at him with a sour 'Are you an idiot?' look on his face, lifting his hand upwards at him for punctuation.

"Get back to work, Biff." Robbie ordered, as he headed back to the backroom, pushing his hands against his back trying to crack it, after the unexpected assault.

-Ver-

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

The bell rings and it's now time for some lunch. Everyone heads out the door from Sikowitz's classroom, well, except for Sikowitz himself who crawls out the side window.

"Shapiro!" Jade yells towards Robbie as he's just about to leave the classroom.

Robbie jumps and cowers at the same time from the brutality of the yell.

"Y-Yes." He asks, pretty much scared for his life. He may or may not have peed a little bit.

"Close the door." Jade orders. Robbie walks out of the doorway and back into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

From outside the doorway, Sinjin looks in through the window at Jade alone with Robbie and sighs.

"Some guys get all the luck." He mumbles to himself before walking off.

Inside of the classroom, Jade continues to stare down the slightly-less-fro'd-than-previous-years-but-still-predominantly-fro'd boy staring back at her, all of his limbs scrunched together in kind of a standing-fetal position.

"Uhh…W-what did ya want, Jade?" he managed to stutter out. This only made Jade scowl more.

"You know that thing I bought yesterday?" She finally spoke up.

"Y-yeah. I didn't say anything, just like I-" Robbie started to spew out before being interrupted.

"It's not working." Jade said, crossing her arms, still staring directly into his soul.

"Oh." Robbie eased up a bit. At least there's a less likely chance of her killing him now. "If it's the product itself you can just bring it back to the store to get a ref-" he starts, but once again gets interrupted.

"I want you to fix it. I know you're good with that kind of stuff…and now that you already know that I have it – it's no point hiding it from you anymore. So fix it." It's not really a question anymore – more of a demand.

"Yeah, sure. That shouldn't be a problem – Did you want to drop it off at the store or-" For the third time…Interrupted.

"No. There's no way I'm going back there to have a chance of someone else finding out. Come to my house tonight, 7pm. And don't be late." Jade stormed past Robbie, swinging the door open, and rushed out slamming the door behind her. De'ja'vu Robbie thinks.

'Wow…Jade actually invited me to her house. She almost never invites anyone over – not even cat. Beck has only been over there probably two or three times at most. This…was…kind of big – at least to Robbie it was. Sure it was just a repair-visit...not like a social visit or anything…but still, I felt kind of happy (and scared) that she invited me over.'

The rest of the day went by the same as it usually would. Only occasionally would Jade give Robbie threatening looks. Once the final bell sounded, the floods of students shoved past each other out the front door to get to their buses. Robbie stayed back to help Sinjin set up the Black-Box for some student movie opening that was happening that night. They finished earlier than expected – it was all done by about 5pm. The two headed out of the school, said they good-byes and went their separate ways. Sinjin rode off on his bike and Robbie walked. It wasn't too far of a walk, only about 20 to 25 minutes he guessed – he never really timed it before. At this point he pretty much walks everywhere he goes so he's used to it. After the walk home he took a quick shower, fretted about what he was going to wear – like it even mattered he thought, but still did it anyway – and began his escapade to Jade's house. This journey was about the same distance from his house to the school, though, in the opposite direction.

Robbie had seen Jade's house before while driving around with Beck one day – it was quite large. It was a fancy dark grey paneled house, with a lot of black accents around the roof. In a way it was kind of like a mix between a medieval castle, and a modern suburban home. Either way it's a house you'd expect Jade to live in. They had a large perfect green front lawn with a shrubbery lining a sharp black gate surrounding the home. There was even a tiled walkway leading from the gate to the large dark-brown two-panel double doors.

He arrived about 5 minutes early. Not knowing whether to knock on the door or wait the five minutes just in case Jade has a problem with not being precisely on time, he decided to wait just in case. He knocked on the door at exactly 6:59:45pm. Only a second past before the door swung open and Robbie was dragged inside. The door instantaneously shut.

"Good. You're here at exactly 7. If it were any later, or earlier for that matter, you wouldn't be alive right now."

Good thinking, Robbie.

"Heh." A nervous chuckle was all Robbie could release.

"Follow me. And take off your shoes." Jade commanded. Robbie quickly hopped up on one foot, peeling the shoes away from his feet and set them on the ground.

Jade led Robbie up the large crimson-carpeted stairway and down the hall into her room. Now this…was not what Robbie was expecting. It had dark purple and black grungy-paint looking wallpaper, and a large king-sized bed lined with a black comforter. The room also included shelves upon shelves of various books – both novels and graphic novels. On the wall across from her bed there was a TV that was at least 40 inches big. All of these things were somewhat expected from Robbie, but the thing that caught him off guard…

On the far wall – straight across of the door they had entered from was a Gaming command center that any man would dream of having. The L-shaped glass-topped table containing purple LED lights held 4 monitors – all widescreen, about 26 inches each. The table itself housed two high-powered gaming computers, the sides covered in fans for cooling. Underneath the other side of the L shaped table held several shelves and drawers full of various games. On top of the table laid the item she had purchased from me yesterday – Land of Arezoth – The Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game loved by Hordes of gamers everywhere.

Robbie was…Shocked, to say the least. He tried to follow Jade if it weren't for the fact that his jaw was dragging across the floor a few feet behind him.

"Yeah, I know. Not what you expected. No one but you knows about this – So you better-" Jade began the verbal assault before surprisingly getting interrupted by Robbie – who was actually talking in a calm tone rather than a panicked schoolgirl's shriek.

"I know…I'll keep quiet. This is… amazing…" Robbie mindlessly said while continuing to look around her set up. Jade dropped her scowl – like she did the other day when Robbie first learned about her secret.

"You really don't think it's like…super nerdy?" Jade questions him, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Of course I do." He responds leaving his memorized trance of the gaming set up, and looking towards the girl. Jade's faced dropped into a deadpan look, her eyebrows starting to dip down into the bridge of her nose. "and…I think it's awesome."

"Whatever. Just fix the game." Jade hisses, forcefully picking the game up from the desk and whipping it towards Robbie.

"Yeah."

Jade sat next to Robbie watching him go through her computer finding and fixing everything he could think of that would make the game not run properly. Robbie spent fifteen or so minutes figuring out the problem. After everything was all set, he launched the game and tested his account to see if everything was working fine. (He too was an avid player of Land of Arezoth.) After wandering around for a minute or two, trying to view as much as he possibly could on these OUTLANDISHLY amazing graphics while he had the chance, Jade kicked him out of his chair, took control of the computer chair, and logged off of the game.

"Thanks..I guess." Jade reluctantly said to Robbie – who still laid flat on the floor.

"Anytime." Robbie wheezed from the ground. Jade reached down and helped him up before forcing him out of her room.

"Wait a second." Robbie held on to the doorframe of Jade's room as tight as he could.

"What?" Jade groaned, pausing her pushing of Robbie.

"Do you have a piece of paper, and a pen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I use them?"

Jade sighed and walked over to her desk, grabbing a piece of paper from her printer and a pen out of the cup on one of the shelves underneath. She walked back and lifted both items out in front of her towards Robbie. Robbie grabbed them, held the paper against her wall, and started scribbling something down. He handed Jade back the paper and pen – she took a quick look at what was written on the paper.

"What's this? She asked.

"My account name – You know, if you want to add me on the game later." Robbie answered, rubbing the back of his neck, and looking towards the ground.

Jade glanced down at the paper, and then back to Robbie, who is now making eye-contact.

"Yeah, right." Was all she said before continuing to push the boy down the hallway, forcing him down the stairs, and out the front door. The door closed behind him. He turned around and looked at the door for another second before making his way back home.

20ish minute later Robbie arrived back at his small home. He grabbed a snack out of the kitchen, changed his pajamas, and logged onto his computer. After all that he was ready to relax for the night and play his favorite game for a bit. Robbie typed in his Username and Password, clicked on his character and loaded up the game.

A smile appeared on his face when the game loaded.

Down in the corner of his screen appeared a pop-up saying "1 new friend request."

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and make sure to review! Also if you haven't already, make sure to check out 'One Last Trip', as well as my other ongoing story 'The Islanders' if you get the chance. Thanks! Take Care,**_

_**-V**_


End file.
